Who To Love
by Kiki Gardens
Summary: MOVIEVERSE. AU. Set after Thor ThorxSif What happens when Odin orders Thor and Sif to be wed? Will it work out or will it all come crashing down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm completely obsessed with the movie Thor! I ship ThorxSif so hard lmfao xD So I've shown this to some friends on howrse, who know me as candygrl and it's also posted to my tumblr flyawayshreya ! So if you've got either of those, add/follow me. c:**

* * *

It was quiet, only the sound of the waves could be heard as the gold-headed god stood at the end of the shattered bridge. His Jane, he'd vowed to her that he would return, and now he was stuck on Asgard with no way to reach the mortal he held so dear. Mjolnir hung limply in his hand and cerulean optics stared down where the gateway had disappeared with his adoptive brother, Loki. He couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards his brother; after all, if he hadn't tried to destroy the Bifrost Bridge Thor could've visited Jane Foster again.

His jaw was set, frosty eyes hard, and the hand not occupied clenched into a fist. It was then he heard steps behind him. The Norse God kept his back to the intruder, turning only his head to see who dared intrude on his privacy. Sif stood a few feet behind him, her face was emotionless and she was dressed in a deep blue dress with very thin straps, she wore almost no jewelry, save for a small gold necklace. It would be tomorrow night that they had a feast to celebrate the Allfather's awakening from his slumber. "Sif." He stated, turning now to face her, his tone questioning.

"Thor, the Allfather requests your presence." Her voice was soft, and she kept her eyes averted, staring at the ground.  
"Sif." He stated again, brows furrowed. Why did she refuse to look at him? He didn't understand.  
"It wasn't your fault.. you were trying to save the Bifrost." She blurted, eyes still downcast. Thor stared intently at her; they'd grown up together, fought the fiercest of enemies together, faced Odin's wrath _together._ And now she was refusing to meet his gaze? For some reason, this angered him and he closed their gap in two large strides.  
"Sif, look at me." He demanded, looking down at her, Mjolnir having being deposited where he'd been standing. This was no request, it was a command and yet she was defiant, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground.  
"The Allfather-" "I am aware he requests my presence." Thor ground out, cutting her off. "Best to not keep him waiting." He continued, summoning Mjolnir to him and storming down the bridge, red cape billowing behind him.

Sif let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. She wondered how Thor would take the news his father was going to soon deliver. After all, it was so soon after he'd shattered the bridge, sending the gateway plummeting into the abyss, along with Loki and any hope of seeing that mortal woman ever again. She took a few steps forward, standing at the edge and staring out into the void. Frigga had told her the important news only this morning. It was what both her parents and his had been hoping for ever since they'd been born. Her eyelids fluttered closed, dark brown eyelashes brushing against the tops of her cheekbones.

She stood there for a further ten minutes or so, enjoying the quiet the end of the bridge offered. A soft breeze blew through the ends of Asgard, toying with her hair, pulled up into its usual ponytail. With one last sigh, she turned and began the walk back towards the palace. Halfway down the bridge she saw Thor coming at her, visibly enraged and they met just before the foot of the colorful path with Sif attempting to dodge and Thor grabbing her upper arm and roughly pulling her back in front of him, his other monstrous hand clamping around the other arm to prevent escape. "You knew?" His eyes were narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion and disbelief. "Frigga told you, and you didn't tell me?" he continued, voice low and dangerous.

Thor felt betrayed beyond words, they all knew how he was feeling now. He'd lost the woman he [probably] loved, he'd lost his brother, and now this? His steely blue eyes raked over Sif's faces, searching for answers.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely audible she winced a little as Thor's grip tightened on her bare arms. "Stop Thor, it hurts." She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn't want to face him, not now, not so soon. If anything, she wanted to leave for a long time, perhaps forever and against her warrior nature, she wanted to hide from this.

"No!" the Thunder God roared as she screwed her eyes closed. "Look at me Sif! Don't hide from this!" he thundered, it was obvious the male was absolutely livid.

"Why not?" she snapped, jade eyes flashing open to glare up at Thor. "I think I've got the right too!" Sif continued. "You don't love me! You never will Thor! It's always going to be that Jane Foster that holds your heart!" she seethed, wrenching her arms from Thor's iron grip and taking a few steps back.

"Is this what this is about? Jane?" he asked incredulously.  
"Yes, Thor! I saw the way you looked at her; you love-" "Loved." Thor cut in. "Loved? Loved? You must be more idiotic then I thought if you think you can stop loving someone that quickly." Sif was breathing heavier now, attempting to control her urge to attack Thor on the spot.  
"Do not tell me who I love Sif." He retorted.  
"Well it's surely not me!" she thundered into the God's face, leaving him stunned as she slipped past him and stalked off towards the palace.  
The man stood in his spot for a second, dazed before he turned and raced after the warrior princess, howling her name as he went. He found her a few moments later, and damn, did she walk fast! "Sif!" he called, now full out sprinting after her. As soon as he'd caught up he reached forward to grab her hand and spun her to face him and pulled her into him. "Sif, my old friend. If I've offended you, I apologize. " He whispered into her ear. "But I vow, we will get through this. Together." He murmured, pulling away and meeting Sif's still furious eyes with his own determined ones. "Well get through this engagement feast, this entire engagement it'll be okay." As he said this, he held her face in his hands to keep her from looking away once again and they held each other's gaze for a while longer until the two turned to walk back to the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys I'm really sorry it took so long for this! And it's so short, but the next chapter will be out next week and will be longer! Okay, so this is the day of the feast. Enjoy, and review please! (:**

**- Kiki**

* * *

Together... The word haunted Thor throughout the night, leaving few hours for sleep between the tossing and turning. It was late in the afternoon when a soft knock resonated from the door and the two monstrous wooden slabs creaked open to reveal Frigga. His mother stepped into the Thunder God's chambers, sitting next to her son, absently stroking the golden strands on his head. Two pairs of frosty blue eyes met as Thor's gaze met Frigga's and the elder woman offered only a small smile of reassurance. "We are no monsters, son." She murmured her voice as soft as the blankets the man was laying on. "Your father and I, we understand how you're feeling. We thought perhaps, marrying Sif, would take your mind off of recent events." The woman continued, running her thin fingers through Thor's hair repeatedly.

"Mother, Sif is my friend, I cannot marry her." Thor replied, shaking his head. Indeed, he couldn't! It would be weird, treating his comrade as one would treat a wife.  
At her son's statement, Frigga had to fight back a peal of laughter. "Thor, without friendship, one cannot have marriage. She is your battle companion, is she not?" Thor nodded. "You trust her, do you not?" Again, he nodded. "She would think of the betterment of everyone, not just herself, would she not?" Once again, a nod was all that Thor could answer with. "You are a Prince of Asgard, if anything should happen to Odin, you will become King. You will need a Queen, and Sif is the only woman suitable enough to rule a kingdom. It is your_ duty_ to put the good of Asgard before anything else." With that Frigga stood, and with a nod in her son's direction she departed, pausing at the doors to say one last thing: "The feast shall start at sundown, be ready." Her voice was quiet, and with that the doors were heaved closed, and the Goddess swept down the corridors to make preparations for said feast which would be starting very soon.

The entirety of Asgard's Court would be present, along with the entirety of Thor's extended family; all of them together in one room for one entire night with limitless goblets of ale and wine. He would be very surprised if, come morning, the palace was still standing. He slipped off of his bed, leaving behind the warmth of the furred blankets to stand at the balcony, overlooking the currently bustling palace courtyard. He could hear the horses whinnying, could smell the food cooking, and saw the hundreds of servants rushing about to prepare the massive dinner that would feed some of Asgard's mightiest. His entire home was buzzing with excitement and yet he felt devoid of any emotion, as if unsure what to think of the events unfolding around him. Blue optics fluttered closed as he leaned into the slight breeze, against the metal railing. He had only a few hours until he was officially engaged to Sif. The day of their wedding would be announced, and already preparations had begun. Silently, Thor slipped back into his room, closing the doors to the outside world behind him. For now, he was secluded.

His footsteps were comparatively loud as the prince crossed the rugged floor, standing before his armor. It took a few moments for everything to be put into place, but it was done and slowly, Thor unfurled the crimson capes that hung from his shoulders. It was then, after he'd dressed that he exited into the corridors, headed in no particular direction. That was until the Warriors Three confronted him halfway to the kitchen. "Ah Thor! We've been looking everywhere for you, my friend!" Volstagg's voice boomed and the other simply nodded a greeting.

"You and Lady Sif haven't been to the training grounds since the Bifrost disappeared." Fandral remarked and in response Thor simply nodded. The three may have been some of his closest friends, but he didn't have the desire to talk to anyone.

"Lady Sif's been acting strange.." Volstagg continued after Fandral. "And you are not yourself, my friend! Is something the matter?" he questioned, genuine concern taking over his jolly features. To this Thor gazed at the three, confused.  
"Lady Sif did not tell you?" he questioned, golden brows furrowing.  
"Tell us what, friend? Lady Sif hasn't come out of her chambers since last night." Fandral answered.  
"Lady Sif and I are to be married." Thor stated quietly, glancing from one friend's face to another as his words sank in. Suddenly, Volstagg's thunderous laughter rang out through the hallways.  
"Thor! Surely you are not serious-" "But I am." Thor cut in.

And that was when the pitter patter of steps brought the attention of the group to the small boy running through the hall towards them. He paused when he reached Thor, chestnut hair settling on his shoulders. "Lady Frigga requests your presence at the feasting hall now." He told the God, fighting to hide the pants from his voice, and with a nod to the warriors standing behind him, the quartet started down the hall following the smell of delicious food practically begging to be devoured. Nobody except for the little servant boy noticed the drops of… drool? That trailed in Volstagg's wake. With a small amused smirk, the boy followed after his elders, after all his presence would be needed at the feasting hall as well to fetch things for the multitude of Asgardians gathered for reasons unknown to him.


End file.
